1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a digital moisture meter and to a method for determining the percent weight loss in a relatively small sample, the moisture of which is to be determined, and pertains more particularly to a meter and method that will find especial utility in ascertaining the percent weight loss at various stages in the manufacture of a cereal product or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, the determination of moisture in a given product or sample has been accomplished in several different ways. One of the most accurate ones with which we are familiar is the analytical method of drying within a vacuum-type oven. In such a situation, a sample is physically weighed prior to placing it within the vacuum oven and then waiting a sufficient length of time for the sample to be heated in the low pressure or sub-atmospheric environment. At a later time the sample is taken out and the sample then weighed. An assumption is made that only moisture is driven off. The percent weight loss is then calculated from the original weight of the sample and the ultimate or final weight after the moisture has been driven off. Such a procedure is prone to human error and it is also quite time consuming.
Another method for determining the amount of moisture in a given product involves the heating of a sample within an oil bath. First, the sample is weighed prior to placing it in the bath and then after it has been put into the oil, the resulting mixture is again weighed. After the mixture has been heated, that is boiled, for a sufficient time to get rid of the moisture, the oil bath with the sample therein is again weighed. From this data, the percent moisture is computed. Here again, the process is entirely too slow for moisture investigations during a high speed commercial or industrial process, such as the cooking of cereal products.